Snow Pea
Snow Pea '(tạm dịch: ''Đậu Tuyết) là một cây bắn đậu xuất hiện trong cả hai trò trơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Nó là một cây mở khóa được ở game đầu tiên, và là một cây cao cấp ở game thứ hai. Snow Pea tấn công tương tự như Peashooter, nhưng đạn của nó không phải đậu thường, mà là một viên đậu băng có khả năng vừa gây sát thương, vừa khiến zombie cử động chậm đi một nửa. Nhưng nếu Snow Pea được trồng phía sau Torchwood, thì đạn của nó sẽ bị tan băng và trở lại thành một viên đậu thường. Âm thanh Nguồn gốc Cũng như hầu hết các loại cây bắn đậu khác, Snow Pea được dựa trên cây đậu Hà Lan (Pisum sativum). Cái tên Snow Pea vốn là để chỉ một loại đậu Hà Lan ăn cả quả khi quả đậu còn chưa chín (đậu tuyết trong tiếng Việt), nhưng trong trò chơi, cái tên này được dùng với nghĩa đen (Snow = tuyết, Pea = đậu), ý chỉ khả năng làm lạnh zombie của nó. Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Snow Pea được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 1-6, và có giá 175 mặt trời (150 trong Versus Mode). Nó tấn công y hệt một cây Peashooter, nhưng lại có thể làm chậm zombie bằng những viên đậu băng của mình. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Snow Pea giờ là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật với giá 3,99 đô. Giá mặt trời của nó được giảm xuống còn 150 mặt trời so với ở game đầu tiên, nhưng tính năng của nó thì vẫn giữ nguyên như vậy. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' '''Snow Pea Snow Peas shoot frozen peas that damage and slow the enemy. Damage: normal, slows zombies Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. Special: chills zombies on impact As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. Nâng cấp Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Snow Pea sẽ tạo một lớp băng trên toàn bộ hàng mà nó được trồng, khiến tất cả zombie cùng hàng di chuyể chậm lại, sau đó nó bắn ra một loạt 60 viên đậu băng, tương tự như khi Peashooter được cho Plant Food. Sau 3,5 giây, tác dụng làm lạnh và lớp băng dưới chân zombie sẽ biến mất. Trang phục Ngoài hiệu ứng Plant Food thông thường, Snow Pea giờ sẽ bắn thêm ba viên đậu băng lớn, mỗi viên gây ra 30 sát thương cơ bản. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Snow Pea là cây đầu tiên có khả năng làm chậm zombie trong cả sê-ri, và nó cho thấy tầm quan trọng của khả năng này, mặc dù không hiệu quả bằng những cây làm chậm khác. Đó là mặc dù có giá gần như gấp đôi Peashooter, nhưng Snow Pea lại có thể làm zombie cử động chậm đi một nửa, giúp nâng hiệu quả tấn công của các cây khác lên gấp đôi và cho người chơi thêm thời gian để chuẩn bị. Tuy nhiên, vì chỉ có thể tấn công từng mục tiêu một nên nó sẽ nhanh chóng bị lép vế trước những cây làm chậm khác như Winter Melon, Sap-fling và Cold Snapdragon ở khoản kiểm soát đám đông, vì những cây này làm chậm được cả một đám zombie cùng lúc. Snow Pea cũng không thể kết hợp được với những cây hệ lửa, điển hình như Torchwood, vì đậu băng không những sẽ mất tác dụng khi đi qua lửa của cây này mà lại còn không được tăng thêm sát thương. Plants vs. Zombies Một cột trồng toàn Snow Pea có lẽ là đủ dùng trong bất cứ màn thường nào, vì có trồng nữa thì hiệu quả làm chậm cũng không được cải thiện thêm mà chỉ tổ tốn mặt trời của người chơi. Ngoài ra, Snow Pea không nên được dùng ở các màn Mái nhà, vì đạn của nó không thể vượt qua được phần dốc mái nhà. Thay vào đó, người chơi có thể dùng Winter Melon. I, Zombie Endless Ladder Zombie cực kì hữu dụng trong việc khống chế Snow Pea, vì thang của nó có thể chắn đạn, đồng thời vô hiệu hóa hiệu ứng làm chậm của cây này. Mặc dù vậy người chơi cũng nên cẩn thận khi có Magnet-shroom và Fume-shroom, vì thang của Ladder Zombie đều trở nên vô dụng trước hai cây trên, và có thể khiến cho người chơi tốn mặt trời vô ích. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Mặc dù Snow Pea đã được cải thiện đôi chút nhờ giá mặt trời giảm, nhưng nhìn chung thì hiệu quả tấn công của nó ở đây vẫn rất thấp. Vì thứ nhất, sự xuất hiện của rất nhiều loại zombie có khả năng chắn hoặc phản lại đạn bắn trực tiếp sẽ khiến Snow Pea, cũng như các cây bắn đậu khác trở nên vô dụng. Thứ hai, việc Snow Pea được đặt cạnh một loạt các loại cây có khả năng làm chậm khác cũng có nghĩa là nó thường bị bỏ qua nếu người chơi muốn kiểm soát đám đông có hiệu quả. Mặc dù vậy, Snow Pea vẫn có thể có giá trị nhờ tầm bắn xa, và khả năng dập tắt đuốc hoặc pháo của Explorer Zombie và Prospector Zombie khi mật độ của những zombie này chưa nhiều. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Nếu một ZomBotany zombie bị làm lạnh, thì nó sẽ chỉ di chuyển chậm lại, còn tốc độ bắn thì vẫn giữ nguyên. * Cuống của Snow Pea có màu xanh lá, mặc dù phần lớn cơ thể của nó có màu xanh dương. Điều này giống với trường hợp của Winter Melon. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trong bản cập nhật 1.9, có một lỗi hình ảnh liên quan đến mắt của Snow Pea, Wall-nut, Threepeater và Twin Sunflower. * Snow Pea và Imitater bị gỡ khỏi cửa hàng mà không rõ lý do trong bản cập nhật 3.5.1. Tuy nhiên, đến bản 3.6.1 thì chúng đã có thể được mua trở lại. ** Snow Pea bị gỡ một lần nữa khi Toadstool được tung ra. Nó xuất hiện trở lại trong lần tái xuất lần hai của các cây giới hạn. ** Lỗi này cũng xảy ra với Grapeshot. Xem thêm * Peashooter * Đậu Thể_loại:Cây ngày Thể_loại:Ban ngày Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây hệ băng Thể_loại:Cây làm chậm Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng